


The Night After the Mystery Was Solved

by elistaire



Category: The Bobbsey Twins - Laura Lee Hope
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Bobbsey makes sure her children are tucked in after a hard day of solving mysteries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night After the Mystery Was Solved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



Mary Bobbsey quietly opened the door and peered inside the bedroom. She smiled. Both of her sons were sleeping soundly. Bert was snuggled down in his bed with the blanket pulled up high. Freddie had an arm flung up. Then he made a small noise and turned over to hug his pillow more tightly. 

Snoop, the little black kitty that Freddie claimed had once rescued him, was curled up in a tight ball at the foot of Freddie's bed. Snoop's eyes opened as Freddie changed positions, and then when he settled down again, Snoop closed her eyes firmly and resettled her front paws. 

All was well, and Mary was glad. The boys had had an adventurous day. They'd told her all about it at dinner, their words tumbling out and their eyes shining with pride. They were her little detectives, and while she worried about their safety, she knew that the small bits of adventure were good for them. Her children would grow up to be brave, strong, and smart. 

In fact, they already were. 

She closed the door softly and turned to go down the hall to open the door to the girls' room. 

Flossie was asleep, with her soft blonde curls spread over the pillow, and a favorite doll in the crook of one elbow. 

Nan was awake, though, with a small light on by her bedside, and a book in her hands. 

Mary glanced to her watch. "Time to sleep. The book will be there in the morning."

Nan closed the book. "I know. I was just so excited after solving the mystery today that I couldn't sleep for a while."

"You look sleepy enough now." Mary stepped into the room and kissed Nan on the top of her head and gently took the book and placed it on the nightstand. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," Nan said and settled down under the blankets. 

"Good night," Mary said, and she clicked off the light. Then she closed the door. She made her way down the hall to her own bedroom. 

"How are the twins?" Richard Bobbsey asked. Like Nan, he was sitting up, reading in bed. 

"Safe and tucked in," she answered. 

"Even my little fat fireman?" he asked. "At dinner tonight, I thought he had far too much energy to ever need to sleep again."

"Very much asleep," she assured him. 

"They had quite a busy day," he remarked, and set aside his book. He gave Mary a hug as she slid into bed next to him, and he kissed her twice, once on the cheek, and once in the junction between neck and shoulder. 

Mary spooned in against him, laying her own head on a pillow. She yawned. "They always have busy days. Sometimes I think our children have the busiest days of any children anywhere."

He laughed lightly behind her. "And you wouldn't have it any other way," he said. 

Mary thought of how wonderfully her children were growing up, and how their mysteries and adventures delighted them. "No, I wouldn't," she said, though she much preferred when they were all home, and safe in their beds. But she wouldn't trade it for anything. 

"Me either," her husband whispered behind her, and gave her one last kiss on the neck. 

With a contented sigh, she closed her eyes, and let herself fall asleep.


End file.
